Clone Drabbles
by Haos Shaman Princess
Summary: First drabble up! Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz are forced to watch Seph's black chocobo. R&R! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi this is my first FFVII fic and I absolutely love the game and the movie and I absolutely love Sephiroth even though I know he would chop me up in an instant Sweatdrop Anywaz this fic is a bunch of drabbles of the clones and maybe some other people so here's the first drabble! R&R please!

* * *

One day Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were _forced_ to watch Sephiroth's black chocobo. Kadaj was sitting on the table glaring at it the black bird was staring right back at it, "That thing has a staring problem." Goes to pet it but it suddenly bites him, "Ow! Violent little thing."

Yazoo sat on the couch putting his feet on the table, "Your the one who kept glaring at it, I would bite you too if I was that little evil black thing that is now staring at me and I don't know why."

Loz sat crossed legged on the floor staring at it, "How'd we get stuck watching Seph's chocobo again?"

Kadaj folded his arms pouting, "Remember he had to go do things for mother." Does little finger thing.

"Wait but isn't mother just a head?" Loz asked.

"That's what I said and he hit me in the head with his sword. I hate that thing it's frickin long."

"That's probably why he went to go do stuff for her, because she can't exactlly go anywhere." Yazoo said copying Kadaj's finger thing.

Suddenly the little black chocobo ran off somewhere no where to be found, Kadaj instantly stood up looking around the room.

"Where'd it go!" He asked half-shouted totally freaking out about the situation.

"I don't know why don't you go look for it sherlock." Yazoo told him he was getting really annoyed.

"Your not even worried!"

"Um...no?"

"Ah man what do we do! Mother will be pissed when she finds out we lost her favorite son's black chocobo! Not to mention what Seph will do!"

"I don't know why your getting all worked up over this I think your taking this a little to seriously."

"Well duh! Didn't you see what mother did to Seph when he came home drunk and was totally out of it!"

Yazoo thought about it for a moment, "You have a point." He said getting up and throwing pillows all over the place trying to fine the little black bird.

About two hours later the three clones had no luck in finding the chocobo they looked everywhere the sat exhausted amongest turned over couchs and chairs and pillows inbetween.

Not long after they head the door open, all three of them look to the door wide eyed knowing who it was their big bro.

Sephiroth looked around the room and stared at them, "Who made the mess?"

Yazoo and Loz pointed to Kadaj, "KADAJ DID IT!" They both yelled.

"I don't care who the hell did it just tell me what happened! Where is Shadow you guys were suppossed to be watching him!"

"Uh well bro that's the problem...that's why the room is so messy...we were looking for it." Kadaj said shaking a little.

Seph raised an eyebrow, " Did you tell mother?"

"NO!" The three clones shouted in unison.

"Mother your little sons have something to say."

"Uh mother...we uh kinda lost Seph's black chocobo...hehehe heheh is there a problem with that?" Kadaj asked.

"BOY'S!" Jenova shouted from her perch on the kitchen counter.

"WE'RE SORRY MOTHER!" They all screamed not wanting to die at such a young age.

Seph felt something rub against his leg he looked down to see Shadow, "Oh there you are!" He picked up the little black chocobo, "Where'd you run off to?"

Kadaj glared at it, "That stupid thing is what caused us all this trouble!"

"KADAJ!" Jenova screamed. Suddenly Kadaj found himself flying out the window.

* * *

**A/N:** So that was the first drabble how was it you love you hate tell me. either way R&R! 


	2. VolleyBall disaster

**A/N:** Hello my great fans wow everyone loved the Jenova's head being on the kitchen counter I loved it myself I went back and read the first chapter and just got a kick out of that part. Just wait and see what I have in store for her this time! Laughs manically Anyways please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII or it's characters they belong to Square Enix I'm just a big fan and a Seph lover.

* * *

It was really hot well of corse it would be sense it was in the middle of the summer. Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and even Sephiroth put up the volley ball net. 

Kadaj and Sephiroth were on and team, and Yazoo and Loz were on a team.

Yazoo was first to serve, "0,0 Service!" He shouted serving it over.

Get it Kadaj get it!" Sephiroth shouted.

Kadaj ran all over the place trying to figure out where the ball was going to go but he missed as it landed on his head bounceing off and almost hitting his mother.

"Kadaj! Be careful! You could give me brain damage!" Jenova shouted from her perch on the picnic table.

"Sorry mother." Kadaj muttered.

"Just be more careful!" Suddenly birds swoped down and tried to attack her, "God blasted birds get off! I don't want your stinky smelly poop on me!" Jenova screamed.

Kadaj went to serve it, "0,1 Service!" He shouted trying to serve it over but it never did it bounced off the net hitting Seph in the face.

"Kadaj you fricking idiot!" He screamed.

They were too busy arguing to notice that Jenova was being carried off by birds, "OHH! Get off me you ugle head eating monsters!" She yelled managing to get free and fee-falling towards Kadaj.

Kadaj went to serve the ball when it was suddenly replaced by his mothers head, he never noticed even when his fellow brethern shouted at him.

"Kadaj Wait!" Sephiroth, Yazoo, and Loz all shouted.

Kadaj hit her head high into the air grabbing his knuckles wincing, "OW! That ball fucking hurts!"

"Kadaj you retard that was mother not the volley ball!" Sephiroth screamed grabbing his hair as he watched his mother fly in the air.

"KADAJ!" Jenova screamed in mid-air.

"Shit..." He muttered.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah I never get tired of making fun of Jenova gawd she was a pain in the ass anyways hope you enjoyed the chap Kadaj always gets into trouble hee hee. R&R! 


	3. Sand dune ride of doom

**A/N:** Wow I haven't updated this in a long time. I was thinking about what I could do next and then it hit me a sand dune ride those are fun, but of course when Jenova is involved it doesn't always mean that. So people who have stuck with me on this here is your long awaited chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Like I said before I don't own FFVII or it's characters although I might ask to borrow Seph hee hee.

* * *

It was another hot summer day. Everyone decided to go on a sand dune ride, Sephiroth who was driving was about ready to smack the living shit out of Loz. His constant "Are we there yet?" got really annoying, really fast. Sephiroth pulled into the parking lot. They all got out and grabbed their tickets, Sephiroth carrying Jenova under his arm.

Kadaj got in his seat and look at the warning sign. It said pregnant woman should ride in the front. He thought about it for a second and turned to his so called mother, "Mother are you pregnant?"

"Kadaj, does it look like I have a stomach to you!" She screeched.

Kadaj blinked, "Well then how did you have all of us?"

"Kadaj would you just shutup!" Sephiroth yelled.

Kadaj crossed his arms and slouched in his seat pouting, "Fine mister grumpy pants..." Yazoo just rolled his eyes.

Soon after a few moments of silence they were off. They sped around twists and turns, they came to a stop on a hill.

Sephiroth handed Jenova to Kadaj, "Watch her I have to get pictures of the lake." He said walking off.

Kadaj was standing infront of the car when he saw something that amused him, he totally forgot what Seph said and placed Jenova infront of the car.

After Seph took pictures of the lake with Yazoo, they all piled back in the jeep. Sephiroth turned to Kadaj, "Where's mother?"

"Oh she's right her-" He stopper in mid-sentence when he realized he placed her _infront_ of the car. His eyes grew wide as the driver started the car, "No wait don't move!" To late the driver started to drive the car.

Jenova sat on the ground hearing the engine of the jeep, "Why the hell am I still on the gr-" She stopped when the car impacted with her head sending her flying.

Sephiroth almost pulled out his hair when he watched his 'mother' get thrown in the air. The driver stopped the car to see her head fall in the lake.

Jenova came up from under water noticing a sign, "Man eating catfish." Suddenly a catfish jumped in the air grabbing her head. Her eyes glowed bright green, "Get off me you slimy...KADAJ!"

From up in the jeep Kadaj cowered behind Yazoo, "Mothers gonna kill me when she's gets out of there."

Yazoo looked at him, "You mean if she gets out of there."

Kadaj nodded, "If ...if is good."

"Don't worry mother I'll save you!" Sephiroth yelled jumping in the lake.

"He's so stupid jumping in there doesn't he know theres man eating catfish? He's just as dumb as mother jumping in there but you didn't hear that from me." Kadaj said.

"Um Kadaj it's your fault mother got there in the first place." Yazoo told him.

"Oh heh heh right...damn."

* * *

**A/N:** and so ends there fun little sand dune ride I had alot of fun with the whole pregnant thing. Hope you like the chapter. Review please ja-ne! 


End file.
